King Cyverax
King Cyverax is an antagonist of the Dungeicka series and First Trilogy, his first and only appearance is as the primary antagonist of [[Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom|''Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom]]. He is the first antagonist introduced in First Trilogy and the series in general, he is also the first villain Paltaur and friends venture out to defeat in the beginning of First Trilogy. He is the king of the Cyetra army that threatens to obliterate the land of Dungeicka with his many cyborg units at his disposal, his base of operations is in his self-named castle in Dortane. Lord Grantham, everyone else in Cyetra, and plenty of Dungeicka inhabitants refer to him as his title '''The Cyborg King'. King Cyverax also does whatever necessary to get in the way of Paltaur and his friends. Backstory After the heroes have successfully defeated King Cyverax in the form of Shaderox-Supreme, Lord Grantham appears to the heroes where he proceeds to tell the tragic backstory of King Cyverax. King Cyverax was once a normal human being living normally before the events of First Trilogy, until one day his soul was taken in to that of a Shadow Beast orb. This orb however was incomplete as it wasn't able to transform him at all and needed to bond powers with a demon dragon named Shaderox to be able to transform, the orb did however make his inner personality become more sinister. He finally discovered what had taken over him and he tried to fight off the evil urge of the orb until one day it toke full control and made Cyverax go on an uncontrollable rampage, this rampage is when he than got himself into a near death experience. He was escaping from his new life as a criminal to the town of West Tazmink where he than became in control of the orb yet again and this time he murdered a group of innocent bystanders in a building he was in. The police than found him and had no choice but to shoot Cyverax down, an officer shot him right in his heart to put him out of his misery but even though he appeared dead, the shadow orb caused him to survive the shooting of his heart. He did however become unconscious and the officers just threw his lifeless body down in the basement of the building, his unconscious body was than left to rot in there for a long time. This is when Lord Grantham came into Dungeicka, he is the one who found the body of Cyverax down in that same basement, he than took him to his secret lab, away from the rest of the world. There was no hope for Cyverax, he was a monster; Lord Grantham commenced his plan to turn him into a cyborg unit to add to his cyborg army, Cyetra. Lord Grantham created Cyverax as the most powerful unit of his army; this is what made him eventually crown Cyverax as The Cyborg King of his Cyetra army and thus the new evil life of King Cyverax was born. Shaderox King Cyverax is the main controller of the demon dragon known as Shaderox. He is the one that sets him off to wreak havoc on various locations of Dungeicka and later sets him off to invade the village of East Tazmink; where the main protagonist Paltaur lives. After Shaderox has left Paltaur's town to dust, it made him become very infuriated towards Shaderox and caused him to journey out into Dungeicka in order to gain as much power necessary to defeat the wretched dragon. Later after Shaderox is revealed to be an ally of King Cyverax is when Paltur's long journey finally leads to an end; during the final battle with King Cyverax is when he reveals that he and Shaderox are able to merge together to form his true Shadow Beast transformation, Shaderox-Supreme. King Cyverax's shadow orb was also the only case of an incomplete shadow orb out of the five known to exist; it's case was that it could not decide on what to turn into as a Shadow Beast. So all this time, including it's time residing into King Cyverax, it didn't actually seek to transform. The shadow orb finally shared a strong enough bond with the demon dragon Shaderox until eventually it would make it's decision to transform into that for it's complete Shadow Beast transformation. The only way to be able to transform at that point however was to merge into King Cyverax. Death After Paltaur and the group are told of the tragic backstory of King Cyverax by Lord Grantham, he decides to suddenly press the self destruction button on King Cyverax that he installed. A timer begins to count down, Paltaur and the group than make a run out of Cyverax Castle before it explodes. The heroes successfully escape the castle and so does Lord Grantham. The explosion from King Cyverax causes a big fiery inferno that burns down the entire castle in the process. This marks the end of the tragic life that was the life of King Cyverax, he may lay at peace with the evil from his shadow orb finally released. Category:Males Category:Antagonists